smhellasfandomcom-20200213-history
All time matches (league only)
This list is very much a work in progress. This list only includes games played in the Victorian State League, National Soccer League, Victorian Premier League, and National Premier Leagues Victoria. See also * All time matches (all competitions) * Players with no league appearances 400-450 430 *Paul Trimboli (1988-2004) 351-400 301-350 games 338 *Steve Blair (1980-1993) 151-200 games 175 *Fernando De Moraes (2005-2013) *Bradley Norton (2012-) 126-150 games 137 *Steven O'Dor (2005-2012) 136 * Ramazan Tavsancioglu (2005-2010) 126 *Nick Epifano (2013-2018) 101-125 games 122 *Milos Lujic (2014-2018) 112 *Tim Mala (2013-2018) *Leigh Minopoulos (2011, 2014-) 76-100 games 94 *Nikola Roganovic (2015-2017, 2018-) 93 *Iqi Jawadi (2013-2016, 2018) 84 *Luke Adams (2015-2017, 2018) 77 *Matthew Foschini (2016-2018) 51-75 games 73 *Francis Awaritefe (1992-1995) 70 *Rhodri Payne (2009-2013) 69 *Matthew Millar (2016-2018) *Marcus Schroen (2010, 2016-) 62 * Billy Natsioulas (2005-2008) 61 * Sam De Vito (2005-2007) 56 *Vince Bannon (1980-1981) 54 *Kristian Konstantinidis (2015-) 51 *Stuart Baxter (1978-1979) 31-50 games 49 * Goran Zoric (2008-2009) 48 * Arthur Tsonis (2005-2007) 47 *Carl Recchia (2003-2004, 2010-2011, 2013) 44 * Nathan Caldwell (2007-2010) * Peter Gavalas (2012-2013, 2015) 43 *Peter Buljan (2001-2003) 42 * Kyle Joryeff (2010-2012) 41 * George Tzirtis (2005-2006) * Trent Waterson (2007, 2011) 40 *Manny Anezakis (1985-1989) 35 * Ricky Diaco (2007-2008) * Radomir Sekulovski (2001-2003) 34 * Luke Pavlou (2017-2018]] * Adam Van Dommele (2007-2008) * Yusuf Yusuf (2007-2010) 33 *Con Anthopoulos (1994-1997) *Trent Rixon (2012-2013) 31 * Jesse Krncevic (2005, 2010-2011) 21-30 games 30 * Dino Djulbic (2006-2007) 29 * Luke Byles (2012-2013) * Shaun Kelly (2012-2014) * Arthur Tsirtsakis (2005-2006) 28 * Ryan Dinse (2005) * Tommi Tomich (2008-2009) 26 * Hamlet Armenian (2008) * Eddie Cetkin (2009-2010) * Peter Koutsoupias (2005-2006) * Scott Tunbridge (2003-2004) 25 *Andy Brennan (2015, 2018) 24 *Oliver Minatel (2018) *James Musa (2014) 22 * Jason Saldaris (2012, 2014) * Zaim Zeneli (2011, 2016-2017) * Peter Zois (2010) 21 * Andrew Bourakis (2006-2008) * Andreas Oliveira (2006) 11-20 games 20 * Danny Allsopp (1995-1997) * Jesse Daley (2017) * Glen Trifiro (2012) 19 * Francesco Stella (2008-2009) 18 * Gerry Bennett (1982) * Kevin Nelson (2006) 17 * Christos Intzidis (2018) * Tony La Verde (2008) * Stiven Mrkela (2009-2010) 16 *Joe Bacak (2001-2002) *Robbie Wynne (2007-2008) 15 * Frank Drakopoulos (2007) * Giancarlo Lucchetta (1994-1995) * Jake Marshall (2018-) * Jason Trifiro (2012) 14 * Richard Alagich (1999-2001) * Mitchell Langerak (2007) * Giuseppe Marafioti (2018-) * Antonio Naglieri (2006) 13 *Stefan Zinni (2017) 12 * George Howard (2018-) * Liam McCormick (2017) * Kliment Taseski (2011) 11 * Robbie Cattanach (2005) * Kamal Ibrahim (2011) * Dane Milovanovic (2015) 6-10 games 10 * Clayton Bell (2001-2002) * Steve Burton (2012) * Carl Piergianni (2017) * Jose Vasquez (2006-2008) 9 * Jonas Salley (2006) 8 * Ljubo Milicevic (2011) * Mladen Tosic (2005, 2007) 7 * Keegan Coulter (2018) * Nick Jacobs (2011-2013) * Manuel Padilla Herrero (2016) * Ndumba Makeche (2018) * Steve Manceski (2001-2002) * Mendo Ristovski (1979-1980) * Jerrad Tyson (2018) 6 * Chris Andriotis (1986) * Dennis Boland (1979) * Max Lohy (2003) 5 games or fewer 5 * Adem Tavsancioglu (2008) 4 * Manylauk Aguek (2018-) * Matko Budimir (2012-2013) * Ajdin Fetahagic (2017-2018) * Stuart Kelly (2008) * Danni Radojicic (2009) 3 * Abdelhadi Deroune (2011) * Yannis Galanos (2011) * Joshua Hodes (2016-2018) * Nik Jelic (2008) * Malcolm Macdonald (1977) * Will Orford (2018-) 2 * Dusan Bosnjak (2007) * Gavin De Niese (2017) * Con Dimitropoulos (2005-2006) * Ben Djiba (2018-) * Filip Jonsson (2012) * Malcolm Manley (1977) * Giordano Marafioti (2017-) * Andrew Mesourouni (2018-) * David Barca Moreno (2017) * Jake Vandermey (2011) 1 * Con Argyriou (1989) * Billy Bergmann (1978) * Billy Jones (2007) * Philtzgerald Mbaka (2016) * John Samaras (1988) * Andrew Sfetkopoulos (2009) * Brad Treloar (2010-2011) * Ahmet Turer (2009) * Samir Zulic (2007) Category:Appearance records Category:Player records